onepiecetotaladventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Katsu Tsukishima
Apearance Katsu being very young of age to even be considered a Pirate. He has short black chin length hair. He is usually seen wearing a black sleeveless black shirt with a white no sleeved coat. The coat variates between a long coat and a no sleeved one. When wearing his short coat he wears arm warmers up to his upper arm. He wears his black gloves which are fingerless at the pinky finger and the ring finger. He wears Black cargo pants due to his thoughts of how "Useful" the extra pockets are. Personality Katsu prefers to be cold towards those he doesn't know. When someone which he does not recognize attempts to call out to him, Katsu will usually just turn the other way and stare off into space. When Katsu recognizes someone as a "friend" Katsu will protect them with his life. On his ship if he spots someone sad or alone, he would give them companionship. Katsu knows from experience that loneliness is not the best path towards happiness. If someone has wronged a friend, they better be ready to face god himself for when Katsu becomes angry, all hell breaks loose. Katsu's blind rage is not something to be caught in. Abilities and Powers Katsu is a user of Haki and the user of the Logia type devil fruit the Yami Yami no Mi. He uses his Devil fruit and his blade in conjunction to effectively take on stronger foes. 'Devil Fruit' Katsu ate the Yami yami no Mi granting him the ability to become and manipulate darkness at will. Darkness being the massive power of gravity or the strongest form of darkness aka a black hole. ''' Weapons' Katsu trained himself to basically use any weapon to his advantage. He can pick up a piece of cardboard and find a way to make it deadly. Although when it comes to the weapons he carries, that would be a cursed blade and some scythes. He stores his weapons in another dimension inside himself. In his previous years as a member of the Skullmentor Pirates, he caried aroudn a large spear with an anchor like tip. In the battle of Elsoword, he had lost this weapon to the large waves. History 'Early Life' Katsu was born and raised in Skypia. Although being a Skypiean he was shunned and became an outcast. Unlike other Skypieans he was born with black wings as his father did. He carries a special gene in his blood which changes the pigment of the wings to have them become Black. Due to his black wings, the other villagers thought of him as a demon and they thought of him as not worthy enough to be a part of their holy city. He grew through his childhood all by himself. His mother abandonded him and sent him off to fend for himself. His father had killed himself due to depression. Katsu began to grow to hate the rest of his village. one day out of the blue, a child from the East Blue who had moved up to Skypiea had begun to talk to Katsu. This child became Katsu's closest friend. He had gained exactly what he had prayed for all of his life. They played together all the time sunshine or rain they were out and having fun. Katsu enjoyed her company very much. Thanks to her, he thought of life as enjoyable. As the years passed they began to get closer and closer. They even began to date eachother. He couldn't be seperated from, until that faithful day. Katsu and Marry were strolling Skypiea holding hands when a couple of pirates noticed them. They were disgusted by a human and a Skypiean being in a relationship so they took action. One of the five men walked up to them and punched Katsu in the face leaving him stunned. As the other four walked up to Marry, they crack their knuckles and pull out their blades. Katsu's eyes grew large as he saw that they were about to commit an unholy act. He rushed to his feet and began to run. He quickly grabbed the hilt of his blade and swung it to the closest member. He was saved by one of his crew men. One of the men then stabbed Katsu in the middle of the chest. Katsu fell to his knees and just watched as they brutally murdered his beloved Marry. Katsu then fell unconscious as he fully collapsed. When he awoke he was on the deck of a random ship. He had been sold to be a slave to a random pirate crew. At some point throughout his life he managed to escape and vowed revenge on the pirate scum. 'Devil Fruit acquirement''' As Katsu had worked for many years on a pirate crew, he had grown stronger. He decided that since he could not save Marry, maybe he can make up for it by protecting everyone else around him. One day on a pillaging of a village, Katsu did his usual and walked around looking for anyone who may need help. He found an old man trapped below a log and quickly rushed to him. Katsu attempted to lift but was still too weak to accomplish this task. The man looked at Katsu and thanked him for atleast attempted and then held what appeared to be a regular apple. Katsu wondered about what the man wanted exactly, but before he could ask, the old man went on talking about the basics of devil fruits. The man handed Katsu the fruit and told him to eat it right as he passed away. When the old man layed his head with a smile on his face, the apple began to transform. It suddenly became a devil fruit. He then chomped down into it hoping it would taste as tasty as it looked. To his surprise, it was really tasteless. As he continued to chew, it became extreamily bitter to the point where Katsu almost regurgitated it back up. As he finished the fruit, he noticed a note next to the man saying, "Yami Yami no Mi" Katsu took the note and returned to his job of looking for injured people. He eventually used his newfound power when his balls dropped and escaped on a small raft. As Katsu fled the ship shielding himself from cannon and pistol fire, he activated the Yami Yami. He swirled his hand round and round as a black hole formed near the ship's location. It then began to swirl and it then formed a a large whirlpool. Katsu used the Yami Yami to make a bubble around him and keep the water in his area stay still. Trivia *Katsu at times switches to a darker personality as the darkness begins to consume him. *Even though he acts cold, Katsu does really care for those around him. *Katsu may have a very overly powered Devil fruit, but he is usually seen using his blade. *Katsu's eyes change on his mood. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Marines